Interrupted
by PeaceMusic71
Summary: One-shot on the relationship dynamic of Lulu/Johnny/Maxie


_I want love_

_To roll me over slowly_

_Stick a knife inside me,_

_And twist it all around..._

_I want love to_

_Murder my own mother_

_And take her off to somewhere..._

_I want love to_

_Forget that you offended me..._

_Yeah, I want love to_

_Change my friends to enemies..._

_And show me how it's all my fault_

- _"__Love Interrupted__"_ **Jack White**

"_Wake up._"

Sunset has no long ago arrived and the heartbroken blonde was becoming more impatience by every second.

_"I know you can hear me,"_ she blew into his ear with the hope of getting a reaction, any reaction at this point.

At first she understood; everyone in this made up family of their's understood. They all went through the guilt of surviving; to have those what-if moments. Perhaps if one move was done differently? A different choice or even just one step ahead, maybe a different outcome would've occurred? Unfortunately that is not how fate works. Everyone came to the agreement of waiting it out; letting their soon-to-be-leader have his time of grieving.

She did everything in her will to make him wake from his horrid state. To have him even to speak to her, somehow though he was willing to speak to the other woman in his life. It wasn't her, the supportive girlfriend, to make a reaction out of the man, but other blonde in the room. She accepted it, they had a connection with this type of lost. However it did not lessen the hurt or the emotional betrayal for that matter.

_"Johnny, it's me,"_the other blond spoke, approaching the bed.

It is moments like these that pierced a hole in the heart of Lulu Spencer and yet she loved him. Lulu Spencer loved Johnny Zacharra beyond words. She loved him enough to stay; to stay to the very end as the loyal girlfriend or at the very least till he no longer need her. But as of late, it seemed is was not more of_ need_ but rather _'till he no longer wanted'_ her. Just like as of late, the other blonde in the room, a friend to both of them, became more of a friend to Johnny Zacharra.

_"Johnny, you need to wake up,"_ Maxie Jones stated, _"I know your pain"_ she continued, _"I've felt your lost...I'll shed all your tears myself if I could but it's time. Please, Johnny, if not for yourself then for her."_

It's morning now. The day has gone by quickly. Time in itself has gone by so fast. It has been a total of 2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, and 23 hours, since she's been gone.

_"She's gone,"_ he spoke more to himself. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Claudia Zacharra was gone and she's never coming back. Where did he go wrong? Could no one not see the pain in her eyes? A woman once filled with life turned into a soul dying to be noticed. If only something was said or if someone reacted differently.

_"Yes, she's gone,"_ Lulu replied, heading towards the chair next to the bed since Maxie has seemly occupied the reminding space.

_"I am so sorry, I let everyone down...I let her down, it's all my fault,"_ he cried out.

_"No, you didn't, you're not to blame here. You defended her as much as you could"_ Maxie argued while shedding tears.

_"I should've protected her more than defended,"_ Johnny responded, embracing Maxie into his arms while Lulu, his girlfirend looked on with agonizing pain. _"I should've saw it, you know?"_

_"We all should've saw it coming. What's important now is to fight back,"_ she held on to him strongly, _"Spinelli has new information,"_ she said bluntly.

_"Of what?"_ he asked with the glint of a man with vegeance, beginning to resurface. He held on to Maxie as if his life depend on her existence. Maxie, on the other hand, quickly untangled herself from his embrace, remembering Lulu's presence.

_"It may be easier to discuss it as a group,"_ she replied guilty while looking towards Lulu, _"Lulu can you call everyone, and Tracy as well, we may need assistance from her."_

Lulu held every part of her not to attack her friend, a person she came to love as sister and yet loathe with a fire of jealousy. Comforting her boyfriend and giving her orders as if though she's in charge. Having these past weeks being in charge not enough for her? She opened her mouth to speak only to see the gratefulnesss in her boyfriend's eyes.

_"Lulu, thank you, I know I haven't been myself lately but everything..."_

_"No, no, it's fine. I understand,"_ she smiled at boyfriend, she got up from her chair to give him a hug and in turn he provided her with a soft kiss on the forehead. _"I'll get the gang together, see you downstairs,"_ and with that Lulu Spencer left her somewhat best-friend and boyfriend alone, in bed, together.

_"Maxie, you're perfect"_ Johnny spoke randomly.

_"What?"_ She questioned while re-positing herself on the bed to allow him access to get up.

He looked at her lovingly, _"you're perfect, I just wanted you to know that, to know -"_

_"I am not perfect, far from it," _she interrupted him quickly.

_"You are to me,"_ he cupped her face placing a desirable kiss on her lips.

She has always enjoyed their kisses, however this was not like the previous ones. The ones before were purely sexual. This kissed held just as much temptation as the others but it held desire as well. A desire based on a need and a want. A desire to be comforted. A desire of longing to be unconditionally loved. It was a love she was not ready to accept but importantly to return.

She cared for him deeply, more then she ever did about Lucky Spencer. Certainly more than Cooper Barrett. The last time she felt this desire was with Jesse and look how that ended. She refused to suffer through another heartache.

She refuses to fall into a desire and temptation again. She refuses to ruin the closest thing to a true friendship she ever had with anyone, even if it is Lulu Spencer.

She seems to have the habit of reaching for unattainable relationships. The type of relationships that are doomed to fail. Johnny Zacharra was unattainable as they come; a mobster already taken by her friend. Mac, her father, the Police Chief, will never approve of their relationship.

Lulu's heart will be broken beyond repair; it'll be Logan all over again but worse, cause real feelings were involved. Not to mention her sweet Spinelli. For once in her life, Maxie was determined to be a different person. To be the kind the person that think of others and with that thought she broke the kiss, remembering the purpose of being here, _"get dress and ready, it'll be a difficult job taking Sonny down."_

* * *

><p>AN: This is just something I thought of last night; a one-shot about the love-triangle that could have been between Lulu/Johnny/Maxie. How awesome would've been if they worked together to make Sonny pay for the death of Claudia. Don't get me wrong Lante fans, I love Dante but he could have come in later on; an undercover cop in the mob and ended up working them when Lulu found out his truth. Lulu eventually moves on from Johnny by falling in love with Dante! Eventually forgiving Maxie & Johnny. They would've be bad-ass version of the Four Mousekeeters (AKA - Lucky/Liz/Nicholas/Emily group)

(Also to those that read my other Maxie fic, don't worry, I will finish that story. I am on a block at the moment for it; debating on which way to go with the pregnancy.)

Here's a link to Jack White's video, I love this song: /watch?v=iErNRBTPbEc&ob=av2e (just put the url after to get the link!)


End file.
